wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy Keibler
)|birth_place = Rosedale, Maryland|death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Baltimore, Maryland|trainer = WCW Power Plant|debut = June 14, 2001|released = July 21, 2006}} Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler is an American actress, dancer and model, as well as a former cheerleader and retired professional wrestler, specifically known for her work with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Biography Yes, and yes. Those are the answers, assuming the questions are “Is Stacy Keibler one of the most gorgeous Superstars of all time?” and, “Do they go all the way up?” First strutting onto the sports-entertainment scene after winning WCW’s nationwide search for a new Nitro Girl, Keibler used her 42-inch stems to kick open that door of opportunity and become one of the most admired talents in WCW before it was purchased in 2001 by Mr. McMahon. Upon arriving in WWE, Keibler brought her leggy brand of distraction to a new level, joining the WCW/ECW Alliance and managing The Dudley Boyz to the top of the tag ranks in 2001. Keibler even seduced The Chairman himself by dancing on his desk mid-ring to earn the title of his “executive assistant.” Although WWE fans preferred to imagine her as a lover, not a fighter, Stacy’s in-ring career spans a scattered half-decade with memorable matches against Trish Stratus, Victoria, and Molly Holly. Not surprisingly, Keibler used her long legs to boot more than a few opponents out of her way. In early 2006, Keibler’s star went supernova when an appearance — and eventual third-place finish — on the second season of “Dancing with the Stars” introduced her to millions upon millions of living rooms across America. After achieving the season’s first perfect score (she would go on to receive a record four more), Stacy received the nickname “The Weapon of Mass Seduction” from judge Bruno Tonioli. Boom. Following roles on television shows like “Chuck” and “Psych,” Keibler made entertainment headlines as the galpal of George Clooney, giving jealous fans that paid to see “Batman and Robin” another reason to curse him. - WWE.com Other media Keibler made her video game debut in WCW Backstage Assault as her Miss Hancock character. She would later appear in eleven WWE video games, which include WWE WrestleMania X8, WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth, WWE Crush Hour, WWE WrestleMania XIX, WWE Raw 2, WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain, WWE Day of Reckoning, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw, WWE WrestleMania 21, WWE Day of Reckoning 2, and WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006. Keibler also appears in Dancing with the Stars, a game based off the ABC series of the same name. Personal life From 1996 to 1999, her then boyfriend, Kris Cumberland, was a wrestling fan who first got her interested in wrestling. In 2000, after winning $10,000 in the contest to become a part of the Nitro Girls, Keibler used the money to buy season tickets for the Baltimore Ravens, the team for which she used to cheer. In 2000, Keibler dated David Flair during their time together in WCW. From 2001–2003, Keibler dated Andrew "Test" Martin while they both worked together in the WWF/WWE. Keibler moved to Los Angeles in 2004, where she was roommates with Torrie Wilson. Keibler and Geoff Stults were part-owners of the now defunct Hollywood Fame, a 2006 expansion franchise of the new American Basketball Association. Keibler started dating George Clooney in July 2011. Clooney and Keibler ended their relationship in July 2013. Keibler began dating Future Ads CEO Jared Pobre in fall 2013, though they had been friends for several years previously. They were married on March 8, 2014 in Mexico. They have one daughter, Ava Grace Pobre, born on August 20, 2014 and one son, Bodhi Brooks, born on June 18, 2018. Championships and accomplishments * World Championship Wrestling ** Nitro Girl Search (1999) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Babe of the Year (2004) Category:WWE Alumni Category:WCW Alumni Category:2006 Departures Category:2001 Debuts Category:American Divas Category:Wrestlers Category:Attitude Era Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets